The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Wescacanboun’.
The new Calibrachoa plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Südlohn, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Calibrachoa plants with uniform plant habit and numerous attractive and uniquely-colored flowers.
The new Calibrachoa plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in the summer of 2016 in Südlohn, Germany of a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa sp. identified as code number 16P383G, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa sp. identified as code number 16P55X, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Calibrachoa plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Südlohn, Germany in April, 2017.
Asexual reproduction of the new Calibrachoa plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Südlohn, Germany since April, 2017 has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.